


A New Favorite Test Subject

by GayBirdWrites



Series: No Rest for the Imprisoned [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: “Kray-danna, what’s going on?” Galo asked, panic in his voice rising. More of the limb-like restraints had appeared out of nowhere and were winding their way around his legs, pulling them apart and throwing Galo off balance. He yelped as the restraints — oh, fuck it, they’re tentacles — hoisted him completely off the ground.———Kray realizes that Galo is a much more valuable — and willing — test subject than he initially thought.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: No Rest for the Imprisoned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	A New Favorite Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodboygalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboygalo/gifts).



> New name, same goal: let’s fuck Galo as hard and often as possible. Never thought I’d find myself writing a continuation of Galo’s last prison escapades, but here we are! 
> 
> This work goes out to a good friend who’s drawn some very wonderful art for this concept- hopefully soon we’ll be able to share it with you all!

_Ugh..._

_Where am I? Somewhere... new?_

Galo’s head pounded furiously. His whole body was sore, vision blurry as he struggled to blink his eyes open. The room was dark... but different from the prison cell he’d been held in for the past few days. 

Kray’s white uniform stood in sharp contrast to the rest of the room. He was hunched over something, but Galo’s vision was too fuzzy to make out what it was. “Hey, Gov,” he groaned, reaching an arm out.

Or rather, he _tried_ to reach out. His arms were firmly pinned behind his back by thick restraints. His legs and torso were held back as well, effectively holding him in place on his knees.

“Look, if this is about me trying to break out the other day, don’t take it personally!” He strained his neck against another cord of bindings, desperately willing his eyes and brain to cooperate and let him see the whole picture. “All prisoners try to break out at some point. It’s the natural cycle of things!"

Galo tried to surge forward again, and felt his restraints push back against him in response. Wait, were restraints supposed to move like this? The one crossing his chest snaked tighter, coiling its way up to his neck and squeezing him even tighter. The bindings behind his back yanked his arms even closer together, despite Galo’s desperate attempts to shake them off. 

“Kray-danna, what’s going on?” Galo asked, panic in his voice rising. More of the limb-like restraints had appeared out of nowhere and were winding their way around his legs, pulling them apart and throwing Galo off balance. He yelped as the restraints — oh, fuck it, they’re tentacles — hoisted him completely off the ground.

Kray paced back and forth in front of a large control panel. He examined one of the monitors, taking a mental note of some piece of data, before casually turning to face Galo. “Oh, you like our newest discovery? These are some of the native creatures on Omega Centauri; naturally, we’ll have to exterminate them all before we can settle, but for now they make for _wonderful_ test subjects.”

“So now you’re just experimenting on the local wildlife?!” Galo spat. The terror had tuned his mind in, and now all he saw was red. Kray tutted softly, and tapped a few keys on the control panel. The tentacles responded instantly, the coils behind his back merging into a single thick cord that enveloped his wrists and yanked them above his head. Galo yelped as one slid up his leg and under the waistband of his pants, its cool, slimy head pressing into his cock.

“You’ll— you’ll pay for this, Gov.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Kray pressed another button on the panel, and the tentacles around Galo’s neck constricted hard. His eyes rolled back as he gasped for air, head already beginning to feel fuzzy. “Such a... fine specimen,” Kray murmured, taking Galo’s flushed face in his hand. He traced his gloved fingers along Galo’s chin, hooked a thumb between his lips, and pried Galo’s mouth open. He was so... easy, like this. Pliant. Every hole of his so willing. Both Kray and the creature could sense it. 

One of the tentacles soon realized the open hole waiting for it. It swarmed Galo’s face, barely giving him a chance to cry out before it had buried itself halfway down his eager little throat. He gagged around the length as it pulsed inside him. Swallowing was pointless, but his throat constricted around it anyways, driving the creature even further inside him. 

Galo tried his best to wiggle free, but the tentacles held firm, completely immobilizing him to their will. If this were another place, another time, he may have enjoyed the feeling of Kray’s eyes scanning his body for every breath and twitch. Galo couldn’t deny how good the tentacles felt as they slithered across his body. They criss-crossed his bare chest, sliding over his nipples, and Galo couldn’t hold back the shiver that tore through his body. 

Every nerve of his was on fire, toes barely skimming the ground as he was held up by the collective grasp of the never-ending tentacle creature. Two more limbs had made quick work of his pants, somehow dissolving them away with some liquid that seemed to only turn him on even more. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Galo knew he should be absolutely terrified of everything going on. He simply felt too good to care.

The last shreds of his pants and underwear fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Galo’s dick sprung free and hung out over the floor, already rock-hard and leaking. The tentacle that had been nesting happily in his boxers suddenly jumped and coiled around his cock, squeezing the base with a hunger. Galo choked on the appendage still shoved down his throat. His needy moans vibrating through his body as the tentacle began to jack him off. He cast a panicked glance towards Kray, who had returned to the control panel and was taking detailed notes.

“Gov, pwhease, ish too mush!”

Kray didn’t look up. Instead, he set his notebook down and traced his fingers over a variety of knobs and buttons. He chuckled low and found his mark on the control panel.

“Oh, Galo, we’re just getting started.”

With a sharp twist, Kray spun a large dial. Warning panels popped up on the screen in front of him, small inconveniences he chose to ignore. He cranked the dial further.

For science, right?

The tentacles around Galo seized up. For a moment he hung, suspended in anticipation and shivering in want as the sensations suddenly stopped. Then, his whole world was thrown upside-down.

His legs had been yanked straight up, throwing his torso forward until he settled parallel with the floor. The coil around his neck pulled him back, and the rest of the appendages had resumed their teasing at a frantic pace. Galo was overwhelmed, it’s too much, everything touching him, playing with him, with the sole purpose of making him feel _good_ was far too much. His vision blacked out as the last bit of oxygen he could reach was forced out of his throat. 

He felt another touch under his chin, coaxing a bit of space between his neck and the tentacles, and as they traced up his throat he found himself face to face with Kray again. His smile was wicked, pleased in the most vile of ways. Galo could see his own pathetic face reflected back in the medals on his chest— throat stretched to the brink, cheeks stained with tears of strain, lips swollen and slick with whatever fluid these things were capable of putting out. 

Galo had become a prop, the rat for Kray to run his newest experiments on. And he _liked it._

The tentacles yanked his legs apart, spreading him completely prone. Open. Kray paced around to behind Galo, his footsteps falling in time with Galo’s pounding heart. He felt gloved hands grab as his ass, spreading his cheeks wide with the precision of a professional. Galo balked when he felt a single tentacle slide across his exposed hole, slicking it up as it teased across his crack.

The tentacle began to prod at Galo’s entrance, giving an experimental press before pushing in fully. Galo lurched forward, stopped only by the rest of the restraints yanking him back. It immediately set a brutal face, fucking into him on opposite thrusts of the one down his throat. Galo’s eyes watered as he was stretched open at both ends, the tentacle milking his dick squeezing hard around the base. He bucked into the grip, begging the creature to keep going, let him feel good, let him cum, but he knew Kray wouldn’t let him until _he_ was satisfied.

He felt a second tentacle join the other behind him, pushing into his tight hole with uncomfortable resistance. Kray’s hands let his ass go, delivering a sharp slap before their departure. Galo yelped through tears, his throat feeling completely raw and fucked-through, with the tentacles showing no sign of letting up. His asshole was stretched further than he thought possible, the tentacles sliding opposite each other at a relentless pace.

A third tentacle snaked up his leg, teasing against his balls and taint with an almost mischievous air. Galo cried out against the gags and restraints, shaking his head as much as the tentacles would allow. “Too full! Pwhease! No more!” he sobbed, thrashing against the restraints as the tentacle pressed into him. His body shook as it breached him, the three tentacles splitting him in two. They quivered inside him and melded into a single, thick cord that twitched and pulsed and filled his ass to the break point. 

Galo’s whole body trembled around the giant tentacle. His jaw was sore, his nipples puffy and hypersensitive, and his dick jumped in the creature’s firm grip. He was spent, nearly used up, weary and tired and begging for Kray to let him come. He felt the tentacle slowly retreat from inside him and he cried out at the sudden emptiness. All this abuse only to be left at the edge, his hole twitching around empty air. 

Then, the creature slammed back into him, and Galo saw stars. It found his neglected prostate in a single thrust and zeroed in, pounding the one spot over and over again while Galo babbled around his gag. Everything was moving around him, every inch of his skin was being touched or sucked or fucked, even the tentacle around his dick had begun to work him again. 

“Ahh, fuck, pwhease, Kwray!” Galo couldn’t even hold his head up to find his captor any more. His eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy while his neck sunk into the coils that held him up. “Ish too much! Pwhease, wanna cum!” He cried out, breathing labored as he approached his limit. 

Galo’s entire self felt fit to burst. His throat and stomach bulged with every thrust of the tentacles inside him, and his legs were spread as wide as they could go to give enough room for the one in his ass to move. Kray didn’t acknowledge Galo’s plea, instead he paced back to the console and tapped in another command. 

All at once, the tentacles burst inside him, shooting a warm, thick fluid that coat his insides and drip down his throat. _Sweet_ , he thinks idly as it splatters across his chest and face, and it’s the last thought to cross his mind before he’s seized by his own orgasm. Galo’s whole body jerked back as he came, the creature idly milking his dick as his cum splattered to the floor. The tentacles slowly retract and drop him prone on the ground, the strange fluid leaking out of his stretched asshole and pooling around his exhausted figure. 

Kray’s boots step into his line of sight, but Galo’s too spent to even look up. Instead he listens to the sound of pencil scratch and footsteps as Kray paced around him and took notes. His eyes struggled to stay open, and a warmth began to settle in. 

Sore, sticky, and fucked out of his mind, Galo passed out once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Can’t believe I’ve gone from absolutely zero smut ever written to full on tentacles. Promare really out here being the perfect horny medium, huh.
> 
> If you feel like following me on Twitter, I’m @/gaybirdrights (hence the new name here), just please please make sure you have your age in your bio or I won’t accept your request! I really just RT a lot of horny promare art and babble abt how hot it is, but you’re welcome to follow if you’d like to and are of age!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
